


Winchesters of the Caribbean

by Leyna



Series: Winchesters of the Caribbean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: Dean Winchester, Master of the Black Hart, Hellraker and Scoundrel, and Samuel Winchester, late of His Majesty's Service, once a respectable Gentleman, sail the dangerous waters of the Caribbean, in the pursuit of their family business; protecting unwary folk, hunting Unnatural Things.





	Winchesters of the Caribbean

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the 2007 yuletart challenge, for Mako-chan 
> 
> Fusion of Supernatural and Pirates of the Caribbean. Digital Painting, Corel Painter X. Beta by ileliberte who sorted out my body proportion issues, though I couldn't fix Dean's is sad expression- sorry, he refused to cheer up!
> 
> Mako-chan requested SPN and Pirates of the Caribbean (particularly Sparrow/Norrington) among her fandoms. I liked the idea of a fusion, with Sam and Dean using some elements of James & Jack. Dean got Jack's clothes, and I ended up giving Sam one of Will's more gentlemanly outfits instead as I didn't want Sam in the Navy.


End file.
